1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a photoluminescent liquid crystal display (“LCD”).
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of most widely used types of flat panel display, typically includes two substrates (e.g., a lower substrate and an upper substrate) in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode or the like are provided, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The lower (array) substrate may have a plurality of gate wires and data wires on the top surface, and include a thin film transistor at a crossing point of the gate and date wires to be connected with a pixel electrode of each pixel area. The upper substrate may include a color filter layer including a patterned absorptive color filter (e.g., red, green and blue filters) corresponding to the pixel area. A first polarizing plate may be provided on an external surface (e.g., a bottom surface) of the lower substrate, and a second polarizing plate may be provided on an external surface (e.g., a top surface) of the upper substrate.